1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system of a teller machine for processing transactions of cash and securities in the counter tasks at a bank or the like.
The term "transaction data" mentioned in the specification of the invention refers to the information about transaction in the counter tasks at a bank or the like, and should be interpreted as the concept comprising the transaction amount, the account number relating to the transaction, type of transaction and others.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A teller machine possesses, for example, the cash paid-out registration function for registering the cash paid-out, the cash paid-in registration function for registering the cash paid-in, and the change registration function for registering the changes, among others, and each transaction can be registering by entering, together with the transaction consecutive number (TCN), the type of transaction, transaction amount, account number and other transaction data. Such a teller machine is provided with plural types of correction processing functions, depending on the steps of registration operation, in order to correct the transaction data which is wrongly registered. Such correction processing functions may include the last item void function for canceling the transaction data right after registration of transaction data, the appoint void function for canceling the already registered transaction data in the midst of registration operation of plural sets of transaction data (before operation of the END key operated at the end of a registration operation), and the special void function for canceling the already registered transaction data after the operation of the END key (this special void function is available in three types), which can be properly set selectively depending on the step of the registration operation.
In the correction processing functions, there are correction processing function capable of using the transaction consecutive number assigned to each set of transaction data as the item for searching the transaction data to be corrected, and other functions not so capable. In the former function, by entering a specific transaction consecutive number, the transaction data corresponding to the transaction number can be searched. In the latter, the transaction number cannot be entered as a retrieval item, and in order to search the transaction data to be corrected, other retrieval items, such as the transaction amount or type of transaction, must be used. In this correction processing function, if the operator keeps in memory the transaction consecutive number assigned to the transaction data desired to be corrected, this transaction consecutive number cannot be used as the retrieval item, which is very inconvenient.
Meanwhile, the special void function cannot always cancel the already registered transaction data. That is, the teller machine has a memory region in which the transaction data is stored within a predetermined range, for example, a predetermined number of the transaction data by the latest registration, and the transaction data not registered in this memory region cannot be canceled, which is also inconvenient.